plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ducky Tube Zombie
The Ducky Tube Zombie is the basic Aquatic Zombie and can only be found on levels that have the pool. When encountered, it will walk up to the pool's edge, jump into the pool, and move across the water. During the final waves of the Pool and Fog levels, they will suddenly appear from underwater in groups of two or three, similar to Graves in Night levels and the "Ambush Zombies" dropped by Bungee Zombies on Roof levels. The Ducky Tube Zombie is actually four separate land zombies adapted for the water; the regular Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie and the Flag Zombie. This is basically just an aquatic normal zombie. It is the 11th Zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. In ZomBotany 2, all ZomBotany Zombies except the Squash Zombie have ducky tube versions.. Suburban Almanac Entry Ducky Tube Zombie The ducky tube allows this zombie to float on water. Toughness: low Only appears in the pool It takes a certain kind of zombie to be a Ducky Tuber. Not every zombie can handle it. Some crack. They can't take it. They walk away and give up on brains forever. Overview Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie and Jalapeno Zombie. Has the same health as the variation. Strategy Depends on the variation. See Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie and Jalapeno Zombie. Use plants similar to what you would use against regular, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. Make sure, however, that there is at least one Lily Pad with defenses in that lane. Potato Mine and Spikeweed don't work as they can't be placed on Lily Pads and not on Pool rows either. The Tangle Kelp can also instantly kill any of these zombies. Gallery 3 In 1.jpg|3 Ambush Zombies from the Pool DS Ducky Tube Zombie.png|DS Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky-tuber.png|HD Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky tubers in izombie endless.jpg|Ducky Tube Zombies in I, Zombie (Hacked) Yf0013x.jpg|Ducky Tube Plushie Zombie2.png|It's land alternative. Zombie_duckytube_whole.png|The ducky tube. DuckyTubeZombie3.png|A normal Ducky Tube Zombie DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Conehead Ducky Tube Zombie ducky bucket.JPG|A Bucket Ducky Tube Zombie ducky flag.JPG|A Flag Ducky Tube Zombie Trivia *When using an explosive plant on a Ducky Tube Zombie (and all other aquatic zombies) while they are in the pool, they disappear instead of turning to ashes. **The same thing also happens once a headless Zombie (that has not yet disappeared from the lawn) gets exploded by an explosive plant. *Because they walk up to and jump in the pool, the player can kill them before they even get in the water if she/he has strong enough defenses. If this happens, they will fall on top of the water and their ducky tube will disappear. *There are 9 variations of this zombie if you count ZomBotany Zombies (Normal, Flag, Conehead, Buckethead, Peashooter, Gatling Pea, Wall-nut, Tall-nut and Jalapeno). *The Ducky Tube Zombie is the only Zombie that can have different amounts of health and speed, as there are Flag, Conehead, and Buckethead variations of them. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie's head comes off in the pool, the Zombie sinks afterward, even though it is still wearing the tube. *The Ducky Tube Zombie (among others) does not appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *Because Versus Mode does not include the pool, the Ducky Tube Zombie, along with the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie, cannot be used. The six other zombie not available for use are the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, and Dr. Zomboss. *When a Ducky Tube Zombie (and other aquatic zombies) loses his arm, it just disappears, instead of falling off and splashing. *There is a glitch in the DS version where the buckets on the Buckethead variation will not have a second stage of damage if they appear as an Ambush Zombie during the final wave. *The Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie is the toughest aquatic zombie in the game. *The Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only aquatic zombies. *The normal Ducky Tube Zombie has an Almanac Entry, but the Buckethead, Flag and Conehead versions do not. *If a Squash that is planted on a Lily Pad squashes a Ducky Tube Zombie or any other aquatic zombie, it will make a splash. *If you look closely, you will see a band-aid on the ducky tube. Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Pool Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pool Encountered Zombies